Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares
by JazzyJasmine24
Summary: Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson are best friends and head over heels in love with each other. Just one problem: neither of them knows the other has a major crush on them. Then, an accident happens and Kim conitues to have dreams and nightmares about Jack. But, she has one that seems so real, Kim isn't so sure it's a dream...will her worst fear become her reality?
1. Author's Note

**Chapter 1 Author's Note**

**Sorry this isn't really a chapter, but I was laying in bed and couldn't fall asleep when I had this burst of imagination about a new story and I just had to type the summary for it, but I can't save it without a chapter. Anyways, it's getting late and I actually am tired,but I promise I will post the actual first chapter tomorrow, along with the next chapter for my other story ****Kick****. BTW I am sooooo sorry about the mix-up in the chapters for ****Kick****. In the Doc Manager, #11 was the first chapter, but I thought it was chapter 11. SOOOOO SORRY! :( But on the bright side it got me a lot of reviews! Lol, anyway I'm gonna go to bed no and the real first chapter will be up tomorrow, but I do ask that you review on it to let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks again for your support and sorry this isn't an actual chapter.**

**GOODNIGHT! (it's like 11pm lol)**


	2. Crushes

**Chapter 2 Crushes**

**Hey guys! This is going to be an actual chapter, as I promised and please review and tell me if I should post more. If I don't get many that say I should, I'll just take it down, but keep writing it and just not post it. I hope you guys like it. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Kim's POV** I was at school on Friday and it was fourth bell. As usual, I was bored out of my mind.

I was in English and we were supposed to be doing SSR for the bell, but reading for that long gives me a headache.

So, I read for a good 15 minutes, then looked at who was sitting 1 row over and 2 desks in front of me.

Jack.

We were best friends, and have been for over a year, but I have always wished we could be more. Unfortunately, that will never happen because I know he doesn't feel the same way.

Or if he does, at least he doesn't act like it...

"_No Kim. Get it through your head that he will never feel the same way, and doesn't feel the same way. Get over it."_

Instead I just decided to stare at the pages of my book and daydream about if we ever got together.

Oh, what a sweet dream...I wish...

**Jack's POV**

I was in English and, like every Friday, we were doing SSR for the bell.

I read for a while, but then I started to get a headache, so I stopped.

I kept my book open, but didn't actually read it.

All I kept thinking was how much I wish I could move my seat to 3 seats back.

That way, I could see the love of my life whenever I wanted.

Kim.

I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head. She was all I ever thought about, but I kow she doesn't feel the same way.

In other words, we will never become a couple.

Or maybe she does feel the same way, but is just too afraid to admit it...

_"No Jack. You're wrong. You guys are best friends and even though you wish you were something more, it will never happen. She doesn't like you like that."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes I do."_

I went on like this, arguing with my conscience for who knows how long.

The bell finally rang, signalling that the school day was over for the weekend.

Everyone practically ran out of the classroom to their lockers, eager to get out of here and start their weekend.

I went to my locker, shoved what I needed in my book bag, closed it, then made my way over to Kim's locker.

**Kim's POV**

I was getting my stuff together for the weekend and had just closed my locker.

I jumped a little after I closed it because I didn't expect to see Jack there.

"Jesum Jack! You scared me!" I practically yelled while I slapped him on the shoulder.

We both laughed as we went outside and met up with the guys.

"Hey guys." Milton, Eddie, and Jerry said to us as we approached them.

"Hey." Jack and I replied simply.

Then we all turned and started walking to the dojo and talking about random stuff.

When we got there. we all put what we didn't need in our lockers, then went and got changed.

We came back out and Rudy paired us up to spar.

As usual, it was me against Jack, Milton against Eddie, and Jerry faced whoever won between Milton and Eddie.

Rudy said he had to run a few errands and that after we finished sparring, we could pack up and go home since it was Friday.

Everyone nodded as we all started stretching and Rudy left.

Jack was stretching his legs when I noticed him suddenly stop and a wave of pain quickly run across his face.

I was immediately concerned and went over to him while I stretched my arms.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I think I just pulled a muscle." Jack said while rubbing his thigh.

"You can't pull what you don't have." I said with a smile on my face and a giggle as I finished stretching.

"Haha very funny." Jack said sarcastically while chuckling.

"You gonna be ok to spar?" I asked as our laughing died down.

"Yeah, it doesn't really hurt anymore."

Everyone sparred and changed then Eddie asked, "Hey guys, wanna come with me to grab a bite over at Falafel Phil's?"

"Sure." we all said simultaneously as we headed out of the dojo.

We all finished eating rather quickly and walked out of the mall.

For a portion of the way, we all walked and talked together. But when we came to an intersection, the guys had to turn while me and Jack had to keep going straight.

We said our goodbyes and walked off into the sunset.

Jack and I lived next door to each other, so we didn't have to say our goodbyes until our houses were in view.

"Well see ya tomorrow?" I said to Jack.

"Sure, I'll text u."

"Ok, night."

"Goodnight Kim."

With that, we went our separate ways.

I walked in and my Mom was sitting on the couch with my younger sister, Maddie.

"Kimmy!" Maddie yelled as she ran over and hugged my leg.

She was only 5, so I allowed her to call me that, but not for much longer.

"Hi Maddie! Hey Mom." I said while I hugged her back.

"Hi honey." My mother said as Maddie rejoined her on the couch.

"I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay." I said while yawning and heading upstairs.

"Alright, goodnight!" My mom yelled.

"Night!"

I went into my room and quickly changed.

I layed down on my bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I walked in to see my Mom passed out on the couch with the TV on.

I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I quickly changed into some pajamas and laid down in my bed.

I wasn't all that tired, so I turned my TV on and started watching the Bobby Wasabi movie marathon.

I ended up falling asleep halfway through the second movie.

The Next Morning

I woke up because of the light shining in through my window.

"God dammit!" I said remembering that I had forgotten to close my curtains yesterday.

It really pissed me off because it was only 7 in the morning.

I got up and closed m curtains, then went and layed back down.

Within minutes, I was asleep again.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up around 10:30am.

My day did not start out very good.

I was having the sweetest dream of my life, and I woke up right before the good part.

Then again, what else is new.

I tried falling back asleep, but failed like every other time.

So, I decided to lay in bed until, Jack texted me and replay the dream over and over again in my head.

Here's how it started...

**Hahaha I know I'm such a meanie, leaving you with a cliffhanger on the first chapter. I want a few reviews and the next one will go up. BTW they are 16 in this chapter, you'll see why later on and just in case anyone was wondering, SSR means silent sustained reading. You had to of known that I would Kim's dreams would be described. The story is called ****Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares ****for a reason! Anyway, please review and I will try to post daily, but I can't make any promises.**

**If I don't get that many reviews, I'll just take the story down and assume you guys didn't like it.**

**SEE YA! 3**


	3. The Dream and Hanging Out

**Chapter 3 The Dream and "Hanging Out"**

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you guys liked it! This means I will keep updating the story, but it won't be long as my other story because I already have the whole plot line planned out. Enjoy and review if you please!**

**Dear Amy loves you, I'm so glad you love my story and I am in New York. BTW yes you are all over the place! Lol, luv ya 2!**

**Kim's POV**

Here's how it started...

_The gang and I were apparently at a Christmas Party. There were a bunch of people I didn't recognize, but there were some people I recognized from school, too._

_I looked around and Eddie was raiding the food table while Jerry had cause the people who were previously dancing to form a circle around him while he showed off his dancing._

_I have got to admit, he can dance, like really good._

_Anyway, Milton was sitting on the couch with Julie and Jack, wait, where'd he go? He was just right beside me and the Christmas Tree._

_I looked around until I spotted him out on the patio. I smiled and went to join him._

_He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, as he usually has them when he wears a long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing light blue jeans and red high tops._

_I was wearing a red sweater with black skinny jeans and some gold sandals. He heard me walk out onto the patio with him and turned around._

"_Hey beautiful."_

"_Hey, whatcha doing?"_

"_Nothing, just thinking."_

"_About?"_

"_Stuff."_

"_Like...?"_

_He laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon."_

_I hated the fact that he wouldn't tell me, but I gave up knowing that it was no use._

_We just looked up at the night sky for a while until Jack turned around and started walking back inside._

_I turned to follow, but just as we got under the doorway, he stopped me._

_I gave him a confused look and he smile as he pointed and looked up._

_I looked up too, and saw what he was pointing at as a smile spread across my face: A mistletoe._

_We looked back at each other and started leaning in._

_Just when we were about to kiss, I opened my eyes to see light shining through my window._

That obviously put me in a bad mood because every time I had a dream with Jack in it, right when we were about to kiss, I would wake up.

I started to replay my dream again when the song Count On Me by Bruno Mars started to play. AKA Jack's ringtone.

I eagerly answered my phone.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, for the second time today, around 10:45. I layed in bed for a few minutes waking up, then decided I should call Kim.

I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and dialed her number.

After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Not much...wait, how'd you know it was me?"

"Well, 1 I have caller id and 2 you have a specific ringtone."

A huge smile spread across my face when she said that considering the fact that I hd a special ringtone for her, too.

"And what would my ringtone be?"

"That's for me to know, and you to NOT find out." she said giggling.

I laughed too, then said, "So, you wanna hang out today? You know, go to the dojo?"

"Sure, I'll be ready in a half hour."

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of your house then."

"K, bye Jack."

"See ya soon Kim."

Then, the line went dead. Again, I had chickened out about asking Kim out on a date.

I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. The perfect way to do that would be to ask her to go out with me, then for her to not feel the same way.

That definitely could NOT happen.

I got out of bed and grabbed my towel to take a shower.

I finished rather quickly, then got out, got dressed, dried my hair, etc.

It had only been 20 minutes, so I decided to go grab a little something from downstairs to eat.

I grabbed an apple, then grabbed one for Kim, too. I know her house is right next to mine, but the dojo isn't.

So, I told my Mom I would be hanging out with Kim, and maybe the guys, for the day, grabbed my keys, and headed out the door.

Our phone call had ended around 10:50 and it was now 11:15, so I decided to go wait in front of Kim's house.

I hopped into my bright blue Jaguar **(A/N You can get the link on my profile)** and started the engine.

Yeah, my Mom liked to spoil me because she felt bad that she isn't home a lot due to her business trips. But I don't complain.

I then drove the short distance over in front of Kim's house and waited.

**Kim's POV**

Right after I got off the phone with Jack, I excitedly hopped out of bed and got ready.

I wore my hair down with the front braided, like I usually do. I only put on a little lip gloss and mascara, even though we were going to the dojo.

I always wanted to look cute for Jack.

I grabbed some other stuff I might need, like my wallet, gi, hairbrush, etc. and went downstairs.

My Mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

She looked up and saw me all dressed already (I usually don't get dressed this early on Saturdays, if I do at all) then smiled.

I started to say, "Hey Mom, I'm spending the day with-"

"Jack?" she guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked surprised.

"Well, there's not many people that can get you up and moving before 2 on Saturdays for 1, and for 2 he's parked out front."

I went over to look out of the window and saw his car parked in front of the house. Wow, had I really taken that long?

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 11:30.

I told my Mom I had to go and didn't know when I would be back.

She smiled and said, "Just be careful." then went back to reading.

I smiled and said, "I will." then ran out the door to Jack's car.

**Jack's POV**

Kim finally came out, but I didn't say anything about how she was late. I just smiled as she sat in the passenger seat and handed her the apple I grabbed her.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks, and sorry I'm late."

"Really? I didn't notice." I said as I bit into mine.

Kim gave me a look that said "Sure you didn't" as she buckled her seatbelt and I chuckled.

I started driving as Kim turned on the radio and tuned it to her favorite station.

The song Someone Like You by Adele came on and I could see that she really wanted to sing.

I was at a stop sign and there was nobody else around (I had taken the long way so there wouldn't be much traffic) and looked at her.

After a few seconds she realized I still hadn't started driving again and looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Go ahead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you wanna sing, so go ahead. You don't have to be embarrassed to sing in front of me."

She blushed a deep red and looked down.

"Go on. Just so you know, this car isn't moving again until you sing."

**Kim's POV**

Dammit, this boy can read me like a book.

I still didn't start singing and looked down until I heard Jack say, "Go on. Just so you know, this car isn't moving again until you sng."

My head snapped up and just my the look on his face, I knew he was dead serious.

I was about to start singing when the song ended and one of our favorite songs came on: LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem.

Jack looked at me and said, "If you sing, I'll sing."

I nodded as we both started singing when the chorus came on and Jack started driving again.

I knew he had taken the long way,so it would be about another 15 minutes before we arrived at the mall.

The song finally ended and Jack turned the radio down as a bunch of commercial ads started to play.

There was a kind of awkward silence as we just sat there.

Jack finally broke it, but he seemed hesitant and nervous.

"Hey Kim, can I tell you something?"

I gave him a confused glance at first, then realized he was looking at me and had stopped at another stop sign.

I wiped the confusion off my face, then said with a comforting tone, "Sure, anything Jack."

He put his hand on my arm and looked deep into my eyes.

"Kim, I have the biggest crush on you. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, pretty much since I caught your apple the first day I met you in the cafeteria, but I ju-"

I cut him off as I did the one thing I have been dying to do for the past 2 years.

I kissed Jack Anderson.

And he kissed me back after a few seconds of being surprised.

After a good minute, we pulled away each of us with a smile on our face.

Jack kind of ruined the moment when he pulled out his phone and dialed somebody's number.

I was confused until, I heard his ringtone playing and realized what he was doing.

We both laughed as he said, "You know, that suits me perfectly, but not as much as your ringtone for when you call." while he blushed.

"What song?"

He ended the call and said, "Find out for yourself".

I dialed Jack's number and the song You Belong With Me started playing.

"Awwwwww Jack!" I practically yelled while I lightly slapped his arm.

He blushed and said, "Suits you pretty well, huh?" as he denied the call and started driving again.

Jack was looking back and forth from meo the road while talking to me.

"So, what do ya say instead of going to the dojo, we go on our first date?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said cheerfully.

Then Jack steered off the way we would go if we were still going to the dojo and took me to our secret place.

**Sorry if it's too long, but I didn't know when to stop and this seemed like a good place. Anyway, this story might only be around 10-15 chapters long, but my other story will be much longer. I actually have another idea for a different story when I finish this one. 3 stories at once is this too much! Anyway, please review, I love reading them to see what you think.** **See ya! 3**


	4. Our First Date

**Chapter 4 Our First Date**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I am so sorry that I didn't update over the weekend. I had so much homework I just didn't have the time. Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for: Chapter 13! Enjoy and review!**

**Jack's POV **

After Kim agreed to go on our first date, I started driving towards our secret place.

We quickly arrived back at my house; since I took the back roads, I was speeding.

I know what you're thinking, how is my house our secret place?

Well, it's not. But to get to our secret place, we have to go through the wooded area behind my house.

I found it one day while we were playing catch and I failed to catch the ball, so it went in the mini-forest.

When I went to get it, I found an almost completely covered, but noticeable path and told Kim to come with me to see where it leads.

I ended up leading to a very big clearing with a good sized pond and a waterfall.Back there, it looked more like an actual forest since there were more trees.

From then and there, we decided to keep it our little secret.

As we were getting out of the car, Kim said she had to go to the bathroom and wanted to get her bathing suit since we would most likely be taking a dip.

I said that I would grab mine too and meet her in a few minutes.

She nodded and off she went while I went into my house.

I quickly went upstairs, grabbed my towel, then changed out of my long pants and into my bathing suit.

I also changed out of my high tops and into my slides.

Then I called my Grandfather and told him to have his worker (he was filthy rich) to set up a romantic date scene for me in Kim in our secret place.

My Grandfather was the only other person I had told about our place in case something like this came up, which I knew it eventually would.

I also told him to hurry up 'cause we would be there within 15-20 minutes.

He told me he'd take care of it and the line went dead.

Before I left my room I grabbed something that I would need later.

Now all that was left to do was to go downstairs and wait for Kim...

**Kim's POV **

I quickly ran up to my room and used the bathroom (I had one in my room).

Then I grabbed a drawstring bag and started stuffing things into it like my hairbrush, towel, phone, etc.

Then, I took my clothes off and slid into my bathing suit. I put my clothes back on and shoved my undergarments into my bag for later.

Odds are I would be staying the night at Jack's.

Yeah I had some outfits and pjs at his house, but no undergarments for obvious reasons. That would just be plain weird.

Anyways, I double checked to make sure I had everything, then walked downstairs.

On my way out the door, my mother came up from the basement and said, "Hi honey. How come you're back so early?"

I could feel the huge smile spread across my face as I said, "Yeah, on the way to the dojo, Jack and I kissed!"

My mother's face lit up as she came and gave me a hug.

"Honey, that's great news! So you're going on your first date then?" she asked pulling away from me.

"Yup and I'll probably spend the night at his house."

"Alright honey, be careful."

"I will!" I yelled as I ran out the door and over to Jack's house.

I walked right through the door when I got there to find him patiently waiting on the couch. I noticed it was oddly quiet.

"Hey Jack, where's your Mom?"

He looked around as if he had only just noticed that she wasn't here.

"Beats me." he said while getting up and walking over to me.

He reached down and grabbed my hand as we started walking out the back door and into the mini-forest.

This was going to be the best day ever.

**Jack's POV (Almost at the end of the path) **

Kim and I were talking about how each of us liked the other since when, why, and why we didn't tell the other one when I noticed we were nearing the end of the path.

I stopped her and she asked confusedly as she stopped mid-sentence, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but we're almost there and...just put this on." I said while taking out the thing I had grabbed from my room earlier: a sleeping mask.

"A sleeping mask?" she asked while laughing.

"Yeah, you're gonna use it as a blindfold."

She quickly stopped laughing and asked, "What? Why?"I turned her around and started putting the mask on as I said,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't ask questions. You'll love the surprise." I said while she finally allowed me to put the blindfold on her.

"Alright, but I swear, Jack Anderson if you let me fall..."

"I won't let you fall, I promise." I said as I started guiding her into the clearing. **(A/N You can get the link to what the water part looks like on my profile; that's all I could find that partially related to what I was imagining) **

"You know, we haven't been here in awhile." Kim said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why it's the perfect place for our first date."

We finally emerged into the clearing after breaking through the last few trees and even I was amazed at what my Grandfather had pulled together.

Leading from the end of the pathway was a 'path' lined with lights that were stuck into the ground.

At the end, there was a circle type thing around a candle lit dinner for two. It was beautiful. **(A/N I didn't describe it too well, so the link is on my profile lol) **

Beautiful dinner for a beautiful girl.

I didn't realize how lost in thoughts I had gotten until I heard Kim saying, "Jack? What's wrong?"

I snapped back to reality and said, "Oh nothing. Ready?"

She nodded in response as I let go of her shoulders (I was holding them to guide her) and walked in front of her, but a little off to the side.

"Jack? Jack, where did you go?" Kim asked sounding a little scared as she felt around for me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I said "I'm right here and you can take the blindfold off now." with a smile on my face.

She took it off and her expression was priceless. I swear I saw her get teary eyed, but she didn't cry.

This was perfect.

**Kim's POV**

I took the blindfold off and I was amazed at the beautiful set-up in front of me.

I almost cried tears of joy, but decided to force myself not to.

After a good minute of standing, speechless, I looked over at Jack who had that mesmerizing smile on his face.

I jumped into his arms and he caught me as he spun me around a few times.

When he finally put me down, I said, "It's gorgeous."

He smiled and took my hand while leading me down the path of lights and saying, "How about we go eat?"

It was around 5pm and I hadn't eaten anything except for an apple all day, so I was up for a meal right about now.

"Sure, I'm starving."

Jack took my bag and flung it over his shoulder as he pulled one of the chairs out for me to sit down.

I gladly sat down as he pushed me back in.

"_Such a gentleman" _I thought to myself.

He tossed our stuff nearby in the sand and took his own seat.

He uncovered a small basket in the middle of the table and revealed some rolls. Just by the smell, I could tell they were the sweet ones AKA my favorite.

I smiled and said, "How'd you know?" as I took one and ripped it in two so I could butter it.

"I know my girlfriend." Jack responded with a smile while he took the lid off a small glass container next to the basket.

I was about to ask where the butter was when he said, "Which is how I know she loves whipped butter, too." while handing me one of the little packages of it like the ones they have at restaurants.

He took the top off another glass container that was much bigger to reveal my favorite type of pasta: fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli.

I smiled as he got himself and I a serving and we started eating and talking about random stuff.

I couldn't wait until we were done eating and our stomachs had settled.

I really wanted to jump off that mini waterfall...

**That's a wrap! Well, not for their date, but for this chapter. It was getting pretty long and this seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will go up on Thursday and for Kick, the next chapter will go up tomorrow. Please review on both stories!**

**See ya! 3**


	5. The Best Date Ever?

**Chapter 5 The Best Date Ever?**

**Hey everyone! First thing I wanna say is that I am SOOOOO sorry for not posting in over a week! This past week was the last one before holiday break, so I had a bunch of tests and stuff and just didn't have the time. To make up for it, I will upload a new chapter for this AND Kick today and tomorrow. Again I am so sorry. On with the story!**

**Jack's POV**

We were eating and talking about random stuff like how we both liked each other, but didn't want to admit it.

"When you told me that you were going out with that sleazebag Randy, I wanted to rip his head off and throw it in a bonfire along with the body." I said while laughing.

"Violent much?" Kim asked while she laughed, too.

"Don't act like you didn't feel the same way when I told you I was going out with Donna."

"I never said that, but FYI I didn't."

"Yeah right."

"I didn't! I wanted to torture her to death." Kim said with a smirk and her signature hair flip.

"Yet I'm the violent one!"

This caused us both to start laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

We both sighed as our laughing subsided.

We finished eating and were kind of just enjoying each others company when I noticed that Kim seemed like she wanted to tell me something.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

**Kim's POV**

We had finished eating and I started staring at the waterfall, imagining myself jumping off of it.

Jack snapped me out of my thoughts when he said, "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

How could I forget that Jack could read me like a book?

"N-Nothing..." I stuttered not wanting to make him feel like he had to do whatever I wanted.

"Kim, tell me."

"I was just thinking that maybe we could change and jump off the waterfall, but I don't want you to say yes just 'cuz I want to."

"I won't say yes just because you want to. I'll say yes because I was thinking the same thing." Jack said with a smile on his face.

I immediately brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Yay!" I screeched while jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around around my back after the shock of my sudden outburst subsided.

I pulled away excitedly and grabbed his hand and started pulling him near the water.

"Woah woah woah! KIm, we need to take our regular clothes off!" Jack said stopping me.

I remembered that we had our bathing suits on under our clothes and blushed a little, feeling kind of stupid for not realizing that.

"Oh yeah." I said embarrassed, although Jack seemed to find it funny because he started laughing.

**Jack's POV**

Kim took her sandals, shorts, and tank top off to reveal her strapless bikini.

All I had to do was take my shirt and slides off, considering I already had my trunks on.

**(A/N Get the link for their suits on my profile)**

I finished as Kim was setting her clothes on one of the towels my Grandfather had left.

I decided it was time to have some fun...

I ran up really fast behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground.

She let out a little screech as she wrapped her arms around mine and started laughing.

I carried her into the water until it was about knee high then set her down. The water was surprisingly warm.

Not like a bath, but it wasn't Antarctica either. It was perfect.

She spun around with a smile on her face.

I was about to ask what she was planning when she yelled "Race you to the waterfall!" then took off running towards the hill that led to the top of the waterfall.

It took me a minute to process what she had said, then I sprinted after her and yelled "You're on!"

She had a good lead on me, but lucky for me I was a faster runner.

I was almost right next to her, when out of nowhere she sped up. Like a lot.

Now I was struggling to keep up with her. This is new...since when can Kim run faster than me?

Before I knew it, we were at the top of the waterfall.

"I win." Kim heaved while smiling.

God, I love that smile.

"You know, Kim, you have the most beautiful smile in the world."

She blushed and looked down to the bottom of the waterfall.

"So are we gonna jump or just stand here?"

Kim looked at me and smiled.

"Definitely jump."

I grabbed her hand and we jumped off while screaming.

When we resurfaced, we were both laughing.

We kept jumping off the waterfall until we got tired.

We went up to the top one last time and just sat there with our legs hanging over the edge.

Kim had her head on my shoulder and her hand in mine.

I was stroking her hand with my thumb.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack?"

Jack looked down at me and noticed I was already looking up at him.

"Yes Kimmy Bear?"

I smiled at the nickname and said, "Thank you."

He gave me a confused glance and asked, "For what?"

"The best first date ever."

He smiled as I looked back out at the beautiful scenery and he said, "Anything for the love of my life."

Now we were in Jack's car just out for a little drive in the country.

I swear I'm a country girl at heart.

Obviously it was dark out by now so I was enjoying looking at the stars and trying to find constellations.

We came to an intersection and I could see another car rapidly approaching us, but thought nothing of it.

I looked over at Jack just as he looked at me and said, "You know, it's getting pretty late. Why don't we head back to my house?"

I nodded and we both turned to look out the windshield again just as the car that I had seen earlier was about 10 feet away now.

It approached the stop sign, but didn't stop. Instead it just sped up right towards us.

I screamed as Jack threw himself over me. We both covered our faces and screamed.

The last thing I remember is both of us whispering "I love you" to each other, then the impact.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, I know. At least you'll only have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**See ya then! 3**


	6. Emergency Room

**Chapter 6 Emergency Room**

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry for not updating in almost a week. With Christmas it's all just been really hectic. Now that Christmas has passed and I'm on holiday break, I'll try and update more often. Most of the next few chapters will be told from Kim's POV. There will be the occasional Jerry, Eddie, or Milton. Anyways, here what you've all been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Chapter 6!**

**Kim's POV**

_Jack and I were walking hand-in-hand down the beach. Our feet were at the point on the beach where when the waves rolled up our feet got wet._

_Our lips were moving, but I couldn't hear any sound._

_Just then out of nowhere, I ran into the water until it was knee-high (I was wearing short-shorts) and Jack followed._

_The bottom of his shorts got a little wet, but so did the rest of both of us when we started a huge splash war._

_By the time we were finished, we were both back on the beach, laying down and clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard._

_When our laughing subsided, we both came to the realization that our faces were only a few inches apart._

_We both closed our eyes and started leaning in..._

I slowly woke up from my very deep sleep to the sound of faint beeping noises. As I woke up more, the beeping noises became louder and I could make out a sort of pattern to them.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. The only light was coming from the TV and the moonlight that was peeking through a crack in between the curtains.

I eventually located the machine that was making the beeping noise. It was one of those heart rate monitors that you see on TV all the time.

I was in the hospital.

Next to my bed was Milton asleep in a chair and a note with some flowers on the bedside table.

The note red, "Kim, I am so sorry I couldn't stay, but I had to get home to Maddie. The babysitter said she couldn't stay all night, but we'll both be back in the morning if you're awake. Get well soon, Mom."

I set the note back down and picked up the flowers. They smelled amazing.

I set them back down and found the remote wrapped up in the blankets. I flipped through the channels until I found something decent to watch.

Then, I remembered why I was here in the first place. I guess it somehow slipped my mind.

Now there was only one thing on my mind: Jack.

My head was swarming with questions like, "Is he ok? Where is he? Is he even alive?"

I needed desperately to know the answers to at least some of these questions.

Out of nowhere, the whole accident came flooding back. Now I remembered why I didn't have many injuries at all. In fact, I didn't even look like I had been in a car crash.

Jack got most of the impact; he had thrown himself over me. So Jack must have gotten most of the injuries. And they'll be way worse than mine.

I pressed the button next to my bed mounted on the wall that signalled me needing a doctor or nurse immediately.

Within seconds, a woman walked into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Good you're awake, but what's wrong?"

"The guy in the accident with me, where is he and is he ok and is he ali-"

"Kim!" I was cut off by Milton practically yelling my name. "Slow down and calm down."

I know he did not just tell me to _calm down_ at a time like this.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You expect me to calm down when my best friend and boyfriend could be dead for all I know? I don't even know where he is! Yet you expect me to calm down? Fuck off!"

Both the nurse and Milton were surprised at my sudden outburst, but I wasn't apologizing.

For one, you NEVER tell me to calm down under any circumstances. I figured Milton would know this by now. For two, you especially don't tell me to calm down if I don't know if my boyfriend/best friend is dead or alive.

Ever.

The nurse finally got over her shock of my outburst and answered most of my questions.

"The other person who was in the accident with you, Jack Anderson, is alive, but he's in critical condition. He's right next door, your friends insisted on that. I wouldn't really say he's ok though. He has 2 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured left arm. He also had some internal bleeding and lost a lot of blood. As if to make matters worse, the doctor just diagnosed him as being in a coma."

Now I think I preferred not know anything about Jack's condition.

"Can I see him?" I asked in pretty much a whisper.

"If you can walk on your own, then you can see him."

I slowly swung my legs out from under the covers and onto the cold, hard ground. I gripped onto the bedside table as I stood up. Once I found my balance, which seemed to be very difficult for some reason, I let go of the table and slowly started walking towards the door.

Slowly walking became less and less difficult. By the time I was walking down the hallway the way the nurse had told me to go, I was 'back to normal' I guess you could say.

I finally reached Jack's room and walked through the already open door with Milton right behind me.

Jerry and Eddie were on the side of Jack's bed that the TV was mounted in the corner. Figures.

They drew their attention away from the TV and their faces lit up when they saw me. "Kim! Thank God you're ok!"

"Yeah, but Jack isn't." I said in a depressed tone while I finally looked at Jack.

It was the first time I had ever seen him where he didn't look like the strong and confident Jack. He had bandages all over and two casts. He looked...the word was on the tip of my tongue...

Helpless

My heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces as I somehow made my way over the Jack's bed.

I sat down next to his stomach and grabbed his hand. I started stroking it with my thumb like he had done to me earlier today.

Wait a second.

"Milton, how long was I asleep?"

He looked hesitant to tell me, but eventually caved.

"A little over 24 hours."

Oh. My. God.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I turned my attention back to Jack. His face still looked the same, minus a couple of small cuts.

The only feature left of him right now that had me falling for him. I couldn't even enjoy his personality or the sound of his voice.

Although, he did look calm and peaceful when he slept. But he wasn't exactly sleeping. He was in a coma and might never wake up.

I didn't try to stop the tears from falling. I wished that Jack could pull me into a tight hug and tell me it was going to be alright.

But he couldn't. He might never be able to again.

For all I know, our first kiss was also our last.

I ended up laying down next to him and gently resting my head on his non-fractured arm.

Somehow I still felt tired. Milton ended up sitting in another chair near the guys and the all eventually fell asleep.

I slowly fell asleep, too, after praying over and over again to please let Jack be ok.

Please let him wake up.

**That's a wrap! I should be able to post the next chapter tomorrow and I might post the next chapter for Kick today. Oh, check our my Kickin' It X-Mas one shot! I got bored, so I wrote Kickin' It story/poem based on Twas' The Night before Christmas. I have a few reviews that say they loved it and it kept them laughing. So, check it out and tell me what you think in your review! Do the same for this story!**

**See ya! 3**


	7. This Can't Be Real

**Chapter 7 This Can't Be Real**

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Sorry to say, but that's kind of gonna be normal from now on. I just can't update everyday. I'm sorry, but it is what it is. Anyway, what do ya say a new chapter to cheer ya up?**

**Kim's POV**

It had been a whole week since the accident and Jack was still in a coma. I was released the morning after I woke up.

I go to the hospital everyday after school and stay as long as I possibly can. It was finally the weekend, so visitors were allowed to stay the night.

I dropped my school stuff off at my house and quickly shoved a few necessities for the night in a drawstring bag, then left.

I got to the hospital pretty quickly and went straight to Jack's room, since I had memorized where it was.

The doctor was in there already so I guessed he was doing some tests.

He apparently heard me enter, because he turned towards the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, Kim. Nice to see you again." He said turning back to Jack.

"Hi, so anything new? You know, with Jack?"

He looked at me with a depressed look on his face and said, "I'm sorry, but no. He's still in the same condition he was a week ago and doesn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon."

This disappointed me as I sat down next to Jack on his bed.

I picked up his hand again and started stroking it with my thumb. There was kind of an awkward silence while the doc finished up the tests, scribbled some stuff on his clipboard, then finally left.

The guys had said that they wouldn't be able to come today because they were all going on dates with their girlfriends.

Way to go, guys. I honestly was surprised that they had all gotten girlfriends.

I ended up sitting in a chair next to Jack's bed, still stroking his hands.

I was just kind of staring at his face. I know that sounds kind of creeperish, but oh well.

He just looked so calm and peaceful. For some reason, my brain was telling me that if I kept looking at him, he would wake up.

I knew deep down that wasn't true, but I just couldn't stop for some reason.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden frantic beeping noise.

I shot up and frantically started pressing the emergency button next to Jack's bed and started screaming "DOCTOR!"

A few seconds later, a doctor and a few nurses ran in the room. I moved out of their way so they could get to Jack.

I heard the doctor mutter, "I was afraid of this." as one of the nurses ushered me out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I looked back through the window as tears started forming in my eyes.

Just before a nurse closed the curtains, I saw the doctor rub 2 metal things together, heard someone yell "Clear!", then the doctor put them onto Jack's bare chest.

I guess in all the chaos I hadn't noticed them take Jack's shirt off.

_Really, Kim? Really? That's what you're thinking about?_

Then it dawned on me. Whenever this happened on TV shows, that meant that the patient's heart had stopped.

Oh. My. God.

I backed up and slumped into one of the chairs up against the walls.

No one else was here for Jack. I was all alone, which was kind of odd now that I think about it. I mean I know that the guys are on dates, but I would expect his mother to be here...

I let it slide as the tears started streaming down my face. I leaned over and buried my head in my hands.

This could NOT be happening. Jack is not the type of person who just up and dies without a fight.

_Which is exactly why he won't die! _I thought.

My tears slowed as I texted all the guys to get down here ASAP, it's an emergency.

In minutes they were all here with their girlfriends.

I looked up and they must have noticed my tear stained face because worry immediately covered all of their faces.

"Kim, what happened?" Grace asked.

After I explained everything, the doctor slowly came out of Jack's room. We all looked to him with hopeful eyes.

He looked directly at me as he said, "We've done everything we can. It's been too long, we can't keep going on. I'm so sorry, but Jack has passed."

He slowly walked away as all the girls started crying and hugged their boyfriends for comfort, although they all had tears streaming down their faces, too.

I was frozen, still not believing what the doctor had just said.

I knew it was true when I saw the 2 remaining nurses turn off the machines, remove all the tubes from Jack's body, and pull the sheet up over him.

One date, one kiss, one "I love you" was all we ever exchanged during our relationship.

And we were never going to get the chance to do it again. Ever.

I finally became unfrozen and ran into Jack's room.

I ripped the sheet off and knelt beside his now lifeless body. The dam finally broke as all my tears started pouring out.

I grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it so tight my knuckles turned white. **(A/N Hey! That rhymes! Lol Sorry, not the time :/)**

I started screaming, "Jack! You can't die! You can't just leave me here! I don't know what I'll do without you! You are my everything, Jack! Don't you dare just leave me here all alone! I need you!"

I laid my head on the bed and sobbed. I didn't lift my head up until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Jerry. He reached his hand out for me to grab it, which I did and he pulled me up and into a tight hug while I cried into his shoulder.

This was a little awkward with his girlfriend standing right outside the door, but I didn't care.

The point was he truly was a good friend. He was there for me when I needed him.

I could feel my shoulder getting a little wet, too. I didn't care.

I finally pulled out of Jerry's hug and turned around. I looked at all of my closest friends, broken and crying.

I couldn't deal with this. Not right now, so I ran.

I ran past my friends. I ran out of the hospital. I ran to Jack's house. I ran to the woods behind his house. And I ran to our secret place.

When I finally got there, I was all out of breath from running so far while crying so hard.

I fell to the ground and cried. And cried and cried and cried.

My crying finally slowed, so I sat up and looked around.

The date that Jack had his Grandfather set up was still here. It was all I had left of him.

I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. My Mother.

I answered slowly and said in a still 'whiny' voice from crying, "Hello?"

"Kim! Honey where are you? Your friends came here and said that you ran off after Jack's death. Honey I'm so sorry."

"I can't tell you where I am. I just want to be alone for a while."

"Kim, please tell me where your are."

"Mom, I just can't. This is all that I have left of Jack that's only ours. It was when he was alive and it'll stay that way now that he's..." I couldn't finish because I started uncontrollably crying again.

"Kim, I know you're hurting. Trust me I understand Ki-"

"No, Mom! No, you don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to lose the love of your life after one freaking date! You said Dad was your first and last boyfriend and you ended up marrying him! He didn't die until that fire! He didn't die until you guys had 2 kids! So Mom, you'll never understand..." with that I hung up the phone and threw it away from me.

I curled up into a ball and cried. My phone started ringing again, but I ignored it.

I can't believe the love of my life is dead.

**Well, now that I think about it, that probably didn't cheer you up at all. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. Hey, you never know. Review!** **See ya!**


	8. Funeral or Not?

**Chapter 8 Funeral or Not?**

**Hey everyone! So sorry for taking so long update! It's been over a week and I can't tell you how horrible I feel. This chapter might be kind of short because it might be the last chapter. I think I'm going to do and epilogue, though. On the bright side, I'll have more time to focus on Kick. Now, for the possible final chapter of Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares!**

**Kim's POV**

It seemed like no time at all had passed and now I was on my way to Jack's funeral.

It was actually kind of weird. It literally felt like 5 minutes ago I was bawling my eyes out on the ground near that waterfall.

Anyway, we had just arrived at the funeral home. We went inside and took our seats in the front row.

Everyone started taking turns telling stories about Jack. I just couldn't. I was too depressed.

Each of the guys had their own special story about Jack.

Jerry's was about the first day that Jack came to Seaford. Apparently they hung out later that day and had a dance off.

Obviously Jerry won, but his story kind of lightened the mood just the smallest bit because we all know how horrible Jack is at dancing.

Eddie told everyone about the time that Jack challenged him to a Falafel eating contest.

Eddie won, as if we didn't already know, but how Eddie described Jack trying to keep up with him was pretty funny.

I wanted to let the giggle inside of me escape, but the depression took over and the giggle disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Milton's story was about none other then school. I guess that Jack had asked Milton to help him study for a big test.

According to Milton, Jack really needed the help.

It was a social studies test inventors. Milton asked Jack who had invented the lightbulb and he said Thomas Edison.

Ok I always knew that Jack wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but really?

Next, Jack's mother and father cup to tell countless stories about him. They took a good half hour telling funny stories all the while each of them had tears streaming down their faces.

A few other people that I didn't know went up and told stories about Jack, too. Somehow through all of this, I had managed not to let a single tear fall.

Finally, after a good hour and a half, all of the stories had been told and it was time for the final viewing of e now lifeless Jack.

Everyone lined up to say their last goodbye, all with tears streaming down their faces except for a few who had been crying the entire time.

I guessed their tears had finally run out.

I was the last one in the line. When it was finally my turn, I was completely fine until I made the mistake of looking at his face.

All the tears I had been holding in today just poured out as I started screaming again.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"

Oddly enough, no one turned to look at me.

_What the heck?_ was one of the many thoughts going through my head as I dropped to my knees and clutched Jack's hand.

I put my head down on the side of his casket and just cried.

A lot.

When my crying finally subsided, I looked up again at Jack's face with a few tears still streaming down mine.

The room was now empty as I slowly stood up and placed Jack's hand back on his stomach with the other one.

Before I turned away to leave I said one thing I never thought I would have to say to Jack.

"Goodbye, Jack." and with that I started walking up one of the aisles towards the exit.

I was almost out when I swear I heard something that would be impossible: Jack yelling my name.

"Kim! Kim!"

I whipped around and started running back towards Jack.

"Jack!"

"Kim!"

I stopped running for some odd reason and the weirdest thing happened: the room literally started crumbling around me.

Soon enough I was just falling into blackness after hearing Jack yell my name one last time.

"Kim! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open to see all of my friends, including a now awake Jack, staring at me with worried eyes.

I immediately lunged myself at Jack and hugged him tightly, forgetting about his injuries.

He hugged back with his not broken arm lightly while I cried into his shoulder. My crying eventually subsided and I pulled back, returning to the chair I was previously in. "

What happened? I thought you were dead!" I said directed towards Jack.

Jack gave me a confused look as he said, "Why would you think I was dead?"

Now I was confused. Then it hit me: I had just had the worst, most vivid, nightmare in my entire life.

"Wait, I was asleep wasn't I?" I asked everyone.

They all slowly nodded their heads, worried expressions still on their faces.

Eddie said, "When we got here this morning, you were asleep in the chair. We didn't bother you 'cause we've learned that's a bad idea from experience."

I looked around to see everyone nodding in agreement. I rolled my eyes and said, "Continue."

"Anyway, just a few minutes ago, you started yelling Jack's name."

"Which is what I'm guessing brought me back to reality." Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, Jack woke up, started yelling your name, and now you're awake."

I looked over at Jack to find him already looking me.

"Kim, what did you dream about?" Jack asked.

"You d-die-died. Then I was at your funeral and screaming at you to wake up, which apparently was a few minutes ago. It was more like a nightmare."

Now Jack and I were looking intently into each other's eyes.

"Jack, you can't ever just leave me here like that." I said softly as I started to choke up, not caring about the guys confused looks.

"Kim, as long as I have a say in it, I promise you that I'll never leave you like that. Ever."

Just then the doctor walked in and completely interrupted our 'moment'.

"Hello everyone, ho-" he stopped himself as he looked up to see a wide awake and very annoyed Jack.

"You're awake."

"Yeah." Jack said with an obvious tone. I couldn't help, but smile.

Oh, how I missed the sound of his voice and his amazing personality.

Now that I figured out what had happened was a horrible nightmare, I could actually enjoy Jack being awake.

Now the doctor was standing in the doorway ready to scribble stuff on his clipboard as he asked Jack, "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago."

"But, how? Your tests showed no possibilities of you waking up anytime soon."

"Well, I was in this weird place that seemed like it was a world between heaven and Earth. There was this weird lady there, too. She said I had to choose whether to live in pain for a while or to die, but leave all my friends and family grieving. I was going to choose to live anyway, but then I heard Kim yelling my name. That just made me choose twice as fast and now here I am."

The doctor looked completely amazed.

Out of nowhere, Jerry yelled, "Ha! I knew you had a thing for Kim!"

Jack and I looked over at the over-excited mexican teen and rolled our eyes.

Then, Jack looked at me and said, "Didn't you tell them why we were out that late at night?"

Wow, I guess I never did. In my defence, they never asked. I shook my head.

We returned our gazes to the three confused looking guys and I said, "Jack and I were finishing up our first date."

Huge grins grew on all of their faces as Eddie yelled, "Ha! I told ya so!" while he held out his hand.

Milton and Jerry's grin faded quickly as they dug in their pockets and each pulled out $20 and slapped it down on Eddie's hand.

I could tell Jack was angry by the sound in his voice as he said, "You bet on us getting together?"

They nodded. Jerry said, "I bet you'd get together by Wednesday of next week, you know. Before the accident."

"I bet that it would be the next Friday." Milton said.

"And I bet that it would happen that weekend, so now I'm $40 richer!" Eddie said grinning.

I only just now remembered that the doctor had come in to check on Jack, so I looked back to the doorway, but he was gone and the door was closed.

I looked back at the guys who were now all sitting on a couch watching TV while Jack was laying down again.

He looked as if he was ready to fall back asleep.

He looked over at me and we kind of just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Jack scooched over and made room for me.

I gladly climbed in and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his good arm around me.

I was actually pretty tired myself, even though I had slept all night. Then again, I didn't have a really good sleep, considering that horrible nightmare.

As for Jack, I guess that talking to some spirit lady in a dream and deciding whether to live or die can take a lot out of ya.

I could hear Jack's heartbeat slowing, which meant he was starting to fall asleep.

I looked up at him as he opened his eyes and looked down at me, probably from feeling me move.

"I really missed you Jack."

He smiled. "I missed you, too Kimmy."

With that I snuggled back into his chest and we took a nice, long nap.

**Ok, so I've decided to write one more chapter for this story where Jack recovers and how they're all doing. Then maybe I'll write an Epilogue about them in the future just to end this story with an even 10 chapters? We'll see. Let me know what you think I should do in your review!**

**See ya!**


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter 9 Aftermath**

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about not updating on Sunday like I promised, but something came up and then it was my sister's birthday yesterday, so I was kind of busy. On the bright side, I have decided that to make this story and even 10 chapters, I will do an epilogue. Yay! Important author's note at the bottom! Anyway, here is the second to last chapter of Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares!**

**3 Months Later**

**Jack's POV**

It has been a full 3 months since the accident and I have made a full recovery. The arm and leg that I had broken are actually twice as strong now because of all the physical therapy I had to do.

We were currently at a tournament against some dojo from Oregon. We were currently down 1 match. The score was us 1, them 2.

It was Kim's turn now. I knew that she had this one practically in the palm of her hand already.

I was sitting on the end of bench with my arm around Kim. Yes, we're still in a very happy relationship.

The announcer called her name, we turned to face each other, both of us smiling.

"You got this Kimmy." I said before leaning in a giving her a 30 second kiss on the lips.

When we separated, she said, "I know, and you'll get a longer one of those after you come back with the trophy." then poked my nose and went over to the mat.

They bowed and got in their fighting stances. The ref listed the rules then yelled "Begin!"

Kim's opponent made the first move by throwing a punch, which Kim easily blocked, and returned the move, only she was successful.

Her opponent quickly recovered and blocked Kim's oncoming kick, returning it with a punch.

This time, Kim caught it, flipped her opponent, and won the match. I shot up from my seat, as did everyone else rooting for us.

I had a mile wide grin on my face and was clapping with my hands above my head.

Kim ran over to us and jumped in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I spun her around for a few seconds, then set her down.

I went to kiss her, but she put her hand up and said, "Not until you come back over here with our trophy!" then went over to the rest of the guys, who congratulated her on winning.

I only stood there and smiled at them, waiting for my name to be announced.

"Next up is Jack Brewer facing Kevin Nash!" I heard the announcer say.

The gang looked at me and gave me a thumbs up as if to say, "You got this." then they all resumed their seats on the bench.

I let out a long breath and walked onto the mats. If I won this, our dojo would be going to the semi-finals for a national title. Let's just say that's a lot of pressure.

As I bowed to my opponent, one thought ran through my mind.

_Here we go._

**Kim's POV**

Jack and Kevin had just bowed and were now in their fighting stances waiting for the ref to begin the match.

After the ref yelled, "Begin!" Kevin made the first move. He immediately through a kick at Jack, which he blocked.

Jack then returned it with a punch towards Kevin's chest, which he blocked. Kevin tried to return the exact same hit successfully, but failed.

Then, Jack threw a kick towards Kevin's side and landed the first successful hit. This is when our dojo started cheering for Jack, but of course I was the loudest.

After Kevin recovered from the blow, he actually threw a successful punch at Jack's chest. Jack recovered quickly and it basically turned into all out war.

Many more punches and kicks were thrown, and each time someone landed a successful one, the other returned it with the next move.

After a good 5 minutes of this, Jack landed a punch and, before Kevin had a chance to recover, Jack finished him off with the flying back kick I helped him with.

The ref raised Jack's arm in victory while our dojo and everyone who was there rooting for us stood up and cheered.

After the ref released Jack's arm, he started running towards me and I started running towards him. We met in the middle and immediately wrapped each other in a great big hug.

When we separated, I crashed my lips to his. He responded by moving his hands down the my hips, and eventually to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

My hands found their way around his neck sometime during this. I felt Jack slide his tongue along my lower lip and didn't hesitate to grant him entrance. He explored every crevice of my mouth like he had done so many times before.

After a good 5-10 minutes, we separated, each of us with a smile on our faces, but kept our foreheads touching. We stayed like that until someone interrupted us by clearing their throat.

I looked behind me as Jack looked past me to the gang. Rudy, who I guessed was the culprit of the throat-clearing, was pointing towards the ref.

We separated, but Jack stayed right by my side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and looked at the ref.

He held our trophy and 6 plane tickets in his hands. We smiled again as we jogged over, the gang following close behind to claim our rewards.

We each took a plane ticket and put one hand on the trophy. Then, we held it up in victory and started cheering once again.

The place had pretty much cleared out, but some guy with a camera came up to us and said, "I'm a newspaper reporter and was wondering if you would mind if I took a picture of you guys for my story."

We all looked to each other, shrugged, and then I replied with, "Why not?" The trophy now remained in mine and Jack's hands.

We were in a line; starting from the left, it went Rudy, Jerry, Jack, the trophy held high, me, Eddie, and Milton.

The reporter backed up so all of us were in the shot. Jack said, "So, on the count of 3, we'll jump up in the air and do a random pose." We all nodded enthusiastically, then told the reporter we were ready.

He counted down from 3, and when he reached 1, we all jumped in the air and did a crazy pose.

The picture looked like it was from a movie. It looked awesome!

We returned to the bench after the reporter thanked us and left to get our stuff together.

Rudy had suggested a victory dinner at Olive Garden, which we all agreed to without hesitation.

After we gathered our stuff, we headed out of the dojo to where Rudy's van was parked in the parking lot.

When we finally reached the van, Rudy popped the trunk, threw his stuff in, unlocked the van, and got in. We all threw our stuff into the trunk, as well, then got in the van.

Milton sat up front with Rudy, Jerry and Eddie were in the middle, and Jack and I were in the back.

Jack had his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, then rested his ontop of mine.

It was like an hour ride to Olive Garden, so I decided to take a nap. I whispered to Jack, "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." then snuggled into his chest more.

"Alright, Kimmy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack."

_My life is officially perfect._ I thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**There you have it folks! I will do a somewhat short chapter on Jack and Kim when they're older. Hopefully, I will post it shortly, but I can't make any promises. I will do my best to update Kick tomorrow. Now for the important part. I have recently become addicted to The Walking Dead. So, I have decided that I want to write a story with the plotline of The Walking Dead. Here's the twist; all the characters are replaced with Kickin' It characters! I already have it all worked out so everyone has a part and some of the characters, from The Walking Dead, just play themselves. I need you to review on whether or not you'd be interested in reading this, otherwise I won't post it. So, REVIEW!** **See ya!**


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10 Epilogue**

**Hey everyone! I am happy and sad to say that this is, in fact, the final chapter of Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares. I'm happy because this means I actually completed my first story, but sad because I really enjoyed writing this story and reading all of your reviews. I will thank all of my fans/reviewers personally at the bottom. Unfortunately, this chapter won't be too long, but you said you wanted 10 chapters, so here ya go! Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the final chapter of Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares!**

***This chapter will be told entirely from third-person POV***

Jack, Kim, and their 2 beautiful children were at the neighborhood playground. They were sitting on one of the benches making sure their children didn't get into any trouble.

"Xaviar! Not any higher than that!" Kim yelled to her 9 year old son on the swing.

"OK Mommy!" he yelled back. Just then, their 4 year old daughter, Monica, came running over crying.

"Daddy! I gots a boo boo!" she cried, showing Jack a cut on her hand.

"Let me see." Jack said after removing his arm from around Kim's shoulders and lightly gripping his daughter's arm.

Kim leaned in a little bit to see if the cut was too bad or not. Once she discovered it wasn't bad at all, she leaned back and decided to let Jack handle it.

After examining the cut for about 30 seconds, Jack aid, "You want Daddy to kiss it, make the boo boo better?" while looking at his daughter's now tear-stained face.

A few tears still streamed down her face, so she nodded a whimpered, "Mhmm" Jack then kissed the cut and asked, "Better?"

Their daughter had stopped crying and responded by yelling "Yeah!" with a smile on her face. Jack and Kim smiled at this just as Xaviar joined them.

"Monica, what happened? Did somebody hurt you?" They engaged in a conversation of their own while Kim started rummaging through her purse for a wipe and a band-aid.

"Yea, that boy over there-" Monica gestured to a young boy that looked about her age playing in the sandbox "-scratched me when I went to grab the bucket!"

Jack noticed their son's face grow hard and a look of anger occupy his eyes. He already knew where this was headed.

Jack and Kim had originally wanted to have a son, then a daughter, for this specific reason; he would protect his younger sister. They were in fact overjoyed that it had worked out how they wanted it to.

The thing was that Xaviar got more traits rom Jack, so he got a little too angry and overprotective over really small things sometimes, but Monica was getting used to ths, so at least her parents know that she'll always count on her brother.

Jack and Kim's children actually looked like both of them appearance-wise. They were both born mixed. They both had dirty-blonde hair, a mixture of Jack and Kim's hair, and brown eyes.

However, as it was expected, Xaviar was gifted with most of Jack's traits while Monica was gifted with most of Kim's.

"You sure it was him?" Xaviar questioned.

"Yeah, but Zaviar he wasn't even using it! He just didn't want me to!" Monica confirmed. She still hadn't quite gotten Xaviar's name down.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Xaviar responded already turning to walk over there.

Kim pulled Monica to her and began cleaning her cut while Jack put his hand on Xaviar's shoulder to stop him.

"It's alright, Xaviar. We have to get home and eat dinner anyways."

Xaviar sighed and looked down, but nodded. Kim had just finished fixing up Monica's cut, so she threw the band-aid wrapper and used wipe in the trashcan next to the bench.

Jack and Kim then stood up. Kim grabbed Monica's hand while Jack grabbed Xaviar's, then the 2 children grabbed each other's.

They started walking down the path towards the street their house was located on.

This time, though, Jack and Kim were both thinking the same thing that Kim had been thinking on the way to Olive Garden 17 years ago:

_My life is perfect._

**Ta da! The final chapter of Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares is over! I want to thank everyone or all you support. It really was the thing that kept me going. Your reviews, especially, encouraged me to make my imagination come to life and share it with all you guys. Now for the personal shout-outs!**

**Amy loves you****-Thank you! You've been with me since the very beginning! Literally! You were my very first reviewer and you've been with me ever since. Thanks a bunch. Your reviews made me smile every time I read them.**

**SwiftStar1****-You have literally reviewed on every chapter. Your reviews always made me smile and, this might sound creepy, but I love you! Like your personality is amazing, just from your reviews. Thank you so much!**

**LoveShipper****-You have reviewed on every actual chapter, too. Your reviews always made me happy. Thanks for being one of the many reviewers that kept me going!**

**Guest****-Now I k that there is most likely more than one person who kept their name as 'Guest', but I will still thank you! Any time I got a new review it just made me happier,and I got a lot of reviews from you, so thanks!**

**writingrocks18****-You may have only reviewed once, but that one review made my day brighter. I thank you or that!**

**TeddyBear98****-Your two reviews were earlier on in this story, so I hope that you didn't stop reading it. Just know th thoerevews fro yo brgtened my mood. Thank you!**

**bubbles237****-Your own review put a smile on my face. Anyone ho makes me smile deserves a big THANK YOU!**

**kickinitdork3211****-You only reviewed on chapter 2,so I hope th you're still around t read this. Just wanted to tell you your review helped encourage me to keep up with this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**tocraycrayforyou****-I haven't heard from you since he first actual chapter, so I hope you didn't give up on his story. Your review encourage me to keep going. Thank you for that.**

**ilovesports1999****-You're one of the few people that reviewed on chapter 3. I honestly thought that no one cared anymore, but you helped me believe otherwise. You really did help save his story from not being completed. Thank you for pushing me forward.**

**Anonymous mxw****-I don't really know if you just turned into one of the 'Guest' people, but thanks for your one labeled review.**

**AlisseLove****-You're the only other person that reviewed on chapter 4. I owe you a huge thanks for that, because with just 2 reviews, I honestly didn't want to continue. But, you know what the say,'The 3rd time's the charm'. Thanks again**

**Apple Pie****-I hope you're still around to finish the story considering I haven't heard from you since chapter 5, but I just wanted to say thanks for your review.**

**sarabear266****-It's been awhile since I've heard from you, too. Thank you for reviewing and I hope u stuck around to finish.**

**justkeepswimin08****-Ma I just say, absolutely LOVE your username! Anyway, I'm guessing you just started reading this a little while ago and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Thanks for your reviews.**

**KarateGirl77****-Random question: do you actually do karate? Just wondering because, you know, it's in your username...Anyways,thanks for your review.**

**PinkSweet****-Thanks for your review and hope you stuck aro to finish it.**

**Wild112****-Thanks for your review, it made me smile.**

**kaecdc****-Thanks for your review, it brightened my day.**

**There, I have officially thanked everyone that reviewed. Sorry if the shout-outs kind of started sounding the same towards the end, but I ran out of things to say. I'd also ik to thanks a those who followed and favorited my story. Along with those who read it and didn't review. If you're reading this right now, then you deserve another thank you. Now for the final time on Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares...** **See ya!**


End file.
